Howl
by PhantomWolfMira
Summary: The Sequel of Fallen -Please read that first! Kida returns to Amity Part, but it's not the town she left behind. It's being terrorized by mysterious creatures bent on murder. Can Kida deal with her own past and present and help Danny save the town?


Prologue: Everything's Not Ok

"Why are you in a bunny suit?" Sam Manson asked Tucker Foley rather reluctantly. He opened his mouth defensively to answer but Sam put up her hand suddenly, shaking her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Tucker knocked her hand aside, his mouth set in a sneer. "For your _information_," he replied, "I am in a bunny suit because… why am I in a bunny suit again, Danny?"

He turned to his best friend questioningly. Danny Fenton, whose face held a badly concealed grin, jumped quickly to reply.

"Well, Tucker is merely trying to express how bunnies should be free instead of subjected to animal testing but we, ah… forgot his sign."

"It says; 'Please don't test on me, don't I deserve to be free?'" Tucker said proudly, clapping his huge, furry paws together.

"But why is it pink?"

"They were out of white," Danny sighed. "What I don't get is; why is a Halloween shop out of white bunny suits in the summer?"

"Maybe because no one buys them?" Sam suggested.

"Or too many people do," Tuck put in. "You never know."

"Ok, I'm going to momentarily abandon this sanity to go to the bathroom and when I come back, Tuck will be out of the bunny suit and in normal clothes so we can go to the movies!"

And with that she left the room, leaving the two boys behind.

Tuck sighed as he watched the door close behind her. "You said she'd like this," he said brokenly, staring at the fur on his palms, his mouth set in a frown.

"I'm sorry, man. You know you're not the only ones bad with the girls."

"Hey!"

Danny grinned at his best friend and lapsed into thoughtful silence. About a month ago Tucker had come to him finally admitting that he had a huge crush on their female friend and asked for help. To this day Danny was trying to convey the message to Sam without saying it (which was strictly forbidden by Tucker), but smart as Sam was, she wasn't quite getting it.

They had gone far in their attempts, from mild, buying her flowers (she had been extremely upset and refused to talk to anyone for days when they died), to the out there (…bunny suit). All had seemed to fail in some way, and Tucker was left frustrated and single.

Of course, Sam had noticed his lack of interest in the opposite sex lately, and Danny had almost bit his tongue off when she expressed her concern for Tuck's well being.

"I think he's lonely," she had told him one afternoon. "Maybe we should set him up."

Danny had merely closed his eyes until she went away, too spent to even argue the point.

And yet, he was completely oblivious to the platonic couple's whispers behind his own back. The truth was; Tucker and Sam were concerned for Danny as well. Ever since early winter, he had been not quite himself. Distracted and depressed, the half-ghost focused solely on schoolwork and ghost fighting, sometimes completely avoiding his friends. It wasn't until Tuck brought up his problem that Danny seemed to snap back, able to distract himself with the initial problem.

The reason for Danny's personality change was obvious. Since Kida had left, he had been different, though he denied it. He missed her and had possibly been in love with her or teetering on the edge of love before she went, but now she was gone and, despite her promises, hadn't called. Sometimes at night his sister, Jazz, would be passing by his bedroom only to see the light on, indicating he was still up though it was very late. Other times she would poke her head in and he wouldn't even be there, either out for a fight or just for a night fly.

His behavior concerned his friends, who held a strong dislike for Kida not only for leaving, but also for putting Danny in danger. The latter was their main concern. So they hadn't been too upset when Kida posed no chance of returning. It was summer now, and she had not been seen, nor had her voice been heard. There was no sign of her, and it was like she never existed.

But despite everything, Danny couldn't forget the fragile girl he had cared so much about. He missed her deeply and hoped she was ok, that she hadn't gotten herself into anymore trouble or even met someone and possibly stayed with him. But as he didn't want to face that possibility, he instead imagined her home, warm, with her parents who were thrilled to have her back. And he hoped, when she was ready, she would return.

But for now, Amity needed the help of the halfa more than ever.

Several deaths had been reported in the area, all seemingly by the same cause; large, wild dogs. Though Danny didn't believe this theory. For one, the dogs seemed to be smarter than humans; able to disappear into the night without a given thought, or hide from even the best search parties. And when they attacked, they left nothing behind but bloodstains that seemed ingrained onto the sidewalk or street. Danny had witnessed one of the three crime scenes, and all he had uncovered was a single large paw print and a finger, a diamond ring still glittering upon it.

The single paw print was left at all three murders, and Danny believed that they were tantalizing clues, left behind by something very intelligent. Regardless, a nine o'clock curfew was enforced, and everyone was all too glad to follow it. Because once the sun went down, everyone was in danger.

All in all, everything was not ok in Amity Park.


End file.
